


[podfic] give a little, get a lot

by reena_jenkins



Category: DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Podfic, Pranks, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tim Is Bad At Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tim is bad at feelings, so he instigates a prank war. It seemed like a good idea at the time.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] give a little, get a lot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [give a little, get a lot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/913617) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** Feelings, Tim Is Bad At Feelings, Pranks   
 ****

 **Music:**[Think I'm In Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7WdKAvZ2ec), as performed by Beck  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:20:31  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_give%20a%20little,%20get%20a%20lot_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
